


🌈 I AM SHAM-ROCKED 🍀

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Humor, M/M, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: Sherlock decides to embrace "The Wearin' O' The Green".
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 31
Collections: St. Patrick's Day Johnlock





	🌈 I AM SHAM-ROCKED 🍀

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlwaysJohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJohn/gifts), [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts), [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/gifts), [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



> Faith and Begorrah it's St. Patrick's Day!

John stopped objecting to Sherlock using his laptop when he discovered his lover's distain for deleting his browser history. The blogger derived a good deal of excitement scrolling through Sherlock's erotic searches.

Recently he found an order for a top of the line "Manscaper" and instruction guide for designs. They had agreed to celebrate St. Patrick's Day so John deduced a connection.

As a nod to the holiday, their relationship and Sherlock's Birthday Flower, John purchased two dozen bright green carnations; cooked corned beef, cabbage with mash and got Baileys Chocolate Secret ice cream for a boozy treat.

Sherlock loved the flowers and eagerly wolfed down the dinner, but when John suggested taking the ice cream to the bedroom Sherlock balked.

Disappointed and suspicious, John pressed until Sherlock admitted, "An unsuccessful experiment. Enough said."

"No, NOT good enough! It can't be that bad, show me, love."

Taking forever, Sherlock finally revealed leprechaun decorated pants.

"Go on then, sexy. Off with 'em."

Sighing, Sherlock unveiled a perfectly trimmed four leaf clover dyed vibrant...PURPLE! "Don't gawp, say it."

"Quite the impressive 'stem' on that shamrock."

Giggling ensued, "My colour mixing skills are...imperfect."

"Perhaps but, bright side, tomorrow we can shear that down and you'll have four sets of bunny ears for Easter!"

Between kisses, Sherlock chuckled, "John, you're full of Blarney!"

🌈🍀🌈🍀🌈🍀🌈🍀🌈🍀🌈🍀🌈🍀🌈🍀🌈🍀🌈🍀🌈🍀🌈🍀🌈🍀

**Author's Note:**

> * The leprechaun pants are available at YesCustom.com $30 (US), and Baileys Chocolate Secret Ice Cream (.5% alcohol woo hoo) is at Tescos. 
> 
> ** Four Leaf Clover and Bunny Ears are REALLY a manscaping thing! Who knew? 😉
> 
> *** Yes, I AM SHAM-ROCKED is brazenly borrowed from I AM SHER-LOCKED. Credit Mofftiss and A Scandal in Belgravia.
> 
> Thanks for reading this wee bit of St. Patrick's Day fun and here's hopin' you'll be leavin' a kudo or comment in the pot at the end of my rainbow. T'would make this a fine day.
> 
> 🌈 🍀My Irish Blessing to all: 
> 
> May the saddest days of your future   
> Be no worse than the happiest days of your past.   
> Erin go Bragh!💚💚💚💚 Pat


End file.
